


Disagreement

by firebirdschild



Category: The Young Riders
Genre: Community: 31_days, Disagreeing with a friend is hard, Gen, The truth is hard, stereotypes suck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 05:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firebirdschild/pseuds/firebirdschild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disagreeing with your best friend is hard, especially when you are trying to keep him from being hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disagreement

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ comm, 31 Days.

“Its not like that, Ike. You of all people should know that. I’d thought that at least you would understand.”

Uncaring, Ike “talked” over Buck, his gestures sharp and quick with his anger.

_/No, you should be the one who understands. You and me, we’ve both been treated like curiosities. What makes you think she’s not doing the same? I’ve seen the way she smiles at other people who you walk down the street together. She’s showing you off. It’s like you’re a trophy for her._

Buck shook his head, refusing to believe. “I’m more than just a half-breed to her. She sees me, not my race. That smile? It’s a challenge. She’s daring them all to comment on the choice she’s made. She chose me. Now why can’t you just be happy for me?”

_/Because I don’t want you to get hurt. And I still don’t believe she really sees you and not what you represent./_

The sympathy and vulnerability in Ike’s expression was almost more than he could bear. Which was worse; his best friend being blind to the truth, or forcing him to see and be hurt? Ike honestly didn’t know.


End file.
